TW Missiles
Lazlo TW Missiles (Created and Written By James Bigglesworth) Note - These are created for and used by the Lazlo Defense Force Exclusively Cluster Bomb Type I, AKA “Shake and Bake” (Mini, Short or Medium) Device Level: Five PPE Construction Cost: 160*50 = 8,000/20 = 400/10 (Single Use) = 40 Primary Spell: Fire Quake Secondary Spell: None Physical Requirements: 20 carat Smokey Quartz (150 per carat) = 3,000/4 (Single Use) = 750 credits Duration of Charge: 5 melees (75 seconds) Activation Cost: 0, single use device Construction Time: 40/10*5 = 20/2 (Single Use) = 10 hours Construction Cost: 40*10*5+750 (Quartz) = 2,750/2 (Single Use) = 1,375 credits, +2400 (mini-missile) = 3,775 credits. 1,375*2= 2,750 +4,500 (SRM dual warhead) = 7,250 credits. 1,375*5 = 6,875 +20,000 (MRM Multi-Warhead) = 26,875 credits This missile was developed in response to Lazlo recognizing that in a conflict with its two most likely opponents; The Xiticix or the Coalition States, they would have desperate need of an area effect, mass casualty causing weapon. Initially the Earthquake spell, with its massive destructive capability, was selected as the basis for the warhead. Unfortunately the design team discovered that while the Earthquake spell was more than capable of causing damage on the scale they were looking for, incorporating it into a warhead would be prohibitively expensive. The entire project was almost shelved until Clea Cunningham, the section head over the Ordnance Development Board (ODB), made a breakthrough with the Fire Quake spell replacing the Earthquake spell. This missile causes violent ground shakes, effective out to a 100ft radius for a mini-missile, 200ft for a short and 500ft for a medium range multi-warhead missile, around the point of impact. While not as strong as the actual Earthquake spell, the shakes are powerful enough to make ground movement difficult at best. All beings on the ground in the effected area have their speed reduced to just 10% of its normal. In addition to the severe reduction in speed, the shakes cause small fissures to appear in the ground, from which noxious sulfuric gasses spew. The effect is essentially the same as tear gas; -9 to strike, parry and dodge, -5 to initiative and lose one action per melee. Those inside full environmental armor or otherwise protected from toxic gasses are not affected. Those effects of the missile are what earned it the ‘shake’ part of its nickname. The ‘bake’ part is due to what else comes out of the ground; gouts of mega-damage fire! Once per melee, everyone caught in the effected area must make a dodge roll to avoid being hit. Failure means taking 5D6 MD to human sized targets. Large vehicles and robots, 20ft or bigger, take triple damage. Since all ground units have their speed reduced to only 10% of normal, it takes an average of 2D4 melee rounds to escape the area. Because of the large area affected, this missile is not often in the mini-configuration for fear of the person launching it being caught in the effect. Mini-missiles of this type are typically only issued to airborne units, such as a Flying Titan. Cluster Bomb Type II AKA “Swarmer” (Medium) Device Level: 5 PPE Construction Cost: 15*50 = 750/10 = 75*5 = 375/10 (Single Use) = 38 Primary Spell: Barrage Secondary Spell: None Physical Requirements: 5, 2 carat Opals (500 per carat) = 5,000/4 (Single Use) = 1,250 credits Duration of Charge: 7 seconds Activation Cost: 0, single use device Construction Time: 38/10*5 = 19/2 (Single Use) = 9.5 hours Construction Cost: 38*10*5+1,250 (Opals) = 3,150/2 (Single Use) = 1,575*5 = 7,875 credits, +20,000 (MRM Multi-Warhead) = 27,875 credits Unlike the Type I Cluster Bomb, which is an indiscriminate area effect weapon, the Type II is capable of precisely striking up to five different targets, including flying ones. The warhead is comprised of five mini-missiles that separate from the main missile upon reaching 250ft from the selected target(s). The mini-missiles can be divided up however the attacker chooses; all five on one target, one each to five targets or any variation possible therein. Once the mini-missiles are in their terminal acquisition phase of their flight, their warheads detonate, sending eight, softball sized comets of pure energy streaking towards the target. Each ‘comet’ is self-guided and able to follow the target through any evasive maneuvers for the short duration of their flight time; seven seconds. Each one that hits inflicts only a tiny amount of damage; just 2MD. Being struck by all eight from a single mini-missile is only 16MD, not enough to destroy even light body armor. Even if all five mini-missiles were unleashed on a single target, it would still ‘only’ be 80MD, just barely enough to destroy most heavy body armor and still far short of the amount needed to cripple even the lightest power armor or exoskeleton. Fortunately outright destruction is not the purpose of this weapon; distraction is. While dodging the tiny comets, the target is -3 to defend themselves against any other attack(s) for the duration of the barrage. If the target is confident they can weather the storm, accepting the light damage, they still lose two actions that melee and cannot take any offensive actions; only parry or dodge while being hammered! This missile was conceived to fill a badly needed anti-aircraft/flying Xiticix role. Originally it was intended for deployment as a mini-missile only; to be issued to ground troops for use as shoulder fired Surface to Air Missiles or SAMS. The huge success of the early prototypes, combined with the relatively low cost per missile, caused the ODB to expand the program to include a multi-warhead model. Annihilation Missile AKA “Lil Annie” (Medium) Device Level: 1 PPE Construction Cost: 600*10 = 6,000/10 = 600/10 (Single Use) = 600 Primary Spell: Annihilate Secondary Spell: None Physical Requirements: 10 carat Lapis Lazuli (5,000 per carat) = 50,000/4 (Single Use) = 12,500 credits Duration of Charge: Instant Activation Cost: 0, single use device Construction Time: 600/10*1 = 60/2 (Single Use) = 30 hours Construction Cost: 600*10*1 +12,500 (Lapis Lazuli) = 18, 500/2 (Single Use) = 9,250*5 = 46,250 credits +20,000 (MRM Multi-Warhead) = 66,250 credits While none of Lazlo’s recent military buildup hasn’t been advertised, indeed they have done what they can to conceal it, they understood that there was simply no way to keep all of their efforts a secret. Accepting that, Lazlo concentrated the majority of their concealment efforts on a few select projects and weapons. The annihilation missile is one such weapon that has remained Top Secret. The reason for the secrecy surrounding this missile is simple; it packs all the punch of a heavy long range nuclear missile into a medium range missile frame. A single annihilation warhead is capable of 2d4x100 MD to the target, plus inflicts 2d6x10 to everything else within a 10ft radius. In the multi-warhead configuration, multiply the damage by a factor of five, if directed against a single target. The multi-warhead version is capable of directing each of the five warheads against individual targets or at independent targets within its range. Lazlo expects that the power of this missile will come as a complete surprise the first time it is used in combat with a corresponding drop in the enemy’s morale when they realize what a ‘mere’ medium range missile can do. To help ensure this weapon does come as a surprise, it is intended for use only during an invasion of Lazlo. Unless and until such a large scale attack upon the home soil of the Free State of Lazlo, all annihilation missiles remain under strict lockdown. Life Draining Net AKA “Vamp Net” (Mini or Short) Device Level: 5 PPE Construction Cost: 32*50/5 = 320 Primary Spell: Magic Net (7) Secondary Spell: Life Drain (25) Physical Requirements: Amethyst (Magic Net) 400 per carat (5 carats, 2,000 credits), Ivory (Life Drain) 20 per carat (1 carat, 20 credits) Duration of Charge: 10 melees (2.5 minutes) Activation Cost: 0, single use device Construction Time: 320/10*5 = 160 hours Construction Cost: 2,020 credits +2,400 credits for the mini-missile frame This particularly nasty warhead was originally developed by Lazlo’s Techno-Wizards as a response to the ever increasing Xiticix threat. To counter the primary tactic of the Xiticix; swarming and overwhelming an enemy with sheer numbers of flying warriors, this weapon is capable of striking up to six roughly man sized targets at once, ensnaring them in pure magic energy that is highly resistant to even mega-damage attacks. Everyone caught in the net is unable to attack or defend, immediately negating their battlefield effectiveness as per the usual magic net sorcerers are capable of casting. However the Techno-Wizards that created this warhead went even further. Not only are those trapped by the net rendered helpless, their life force is drained away for as long as they are inside! Everyone caught in the net, including those in full environmental body armor or even power armor or supernatural beings short of adult dragons or greater supernatural beings, suffer the effects. Those affected by the life draining aspect of the magic have their Hit Points, SDC or MDC reduced by half! Additionally their speed is cut in half, lose one action per melee and all skill checks are made at a -10% A standard saving Vs spell magic can be made to avoid the life drain at a -1. A successful save means they are safe from the life draining for one melee (15 seconds). If the victim(s) are not free of the net after that, another save vs magic is needed and so on, until they are free of the net. Each victim needs to make the save. Once free of the net either by cutting their way free or a Dispel Magic Barrier/Negate Magic spell, the victim’s skills and actions per melee return to normal instantly. Lost Hit Points return at a rate of 4 per hour. Lost SDC or MDC returns at a rate of 8 per hour. Speed remains halved and a feeling of general weakness remains for six hours. EMP AKA “Imp” (Mini or Short) Device Level: 1 PPE Construction Cost: 30*10/2 = 150/10 (Single Use) = 15 Primary Spell: Electromagnetic Attack Secondary Spell: None Physical Requirements: 2 carat Red Zircon (2,000 per carat) = 4,000/4 (Single Use) = 1,000 credits Duration of Charge: Instant Activation Cost: 0, single use device Construction Time: 15/10*1 = 1.5/2 (Single Use) = .75 hours Construction Cost: 15*10*1+1,000 (Red Zircon) = 1,150/2 (Single Use) = 575 credits. +2400 (mini-missile) = 2,975 per mini-missile. +4,500 (SRM) = 5,075 per SRM. Following the Siege on Tolkeen and the Coalition’s so called ‘Campaign of Unity’ against the former Coalition State of Free Quebec, Lazlo knew it could no longer trust that the CS wouldn’t attack them, despite Lazlo’s traditional non-aggressiveness. Unlike nearly all of their other missiles, the EMP or “Imp” was designed specifically to counter the Coalition States and their high technology reliant weapons. The EMP missile is exactly what it sounds like; a mini or short range missile that, upon detonation, delivers a powerful electromagnetic pulse to a 15 foot radius. All unshielded electronic devices, including radios, radar, cameras, surveillance systems, computers, HUDs etc, will become completely inert for 1D6x10 minutes. Vehicles and equipment with shielded systems, specifically those found in most combat vehicles, giant robots, medium and heavy power armor, have a chance to resist the pulse. Those machines get a saving throw Vs EMP with a 15 or higher needed to save. If the save is successful, there is no effect on the device. If the save is a failure, it suffers the same above effects that unshielded devices do. A successful Electrical Engineering skill check can repair effected devices in 4D6 minutes. ECM AKA “Dazzler” (Mini, Short, Medium or Long) Device Level: 1 PPE Construction Cost: 42*10/5 = 84 Primary Spell: Multiple Image Secondary Spells: Invisibility to Sensors, Frequency Jamming Physical Requirements: 5 carat yellow, brown or gold Zircon; 3,000 credits, 1 carat black Tourmaline; 120 credits Duration of Charge: 1 minute Activation Cost: 0, single use device Construction Time: 84/10*1 = 8.4 hours Construction Cost: 3,960 credits plus cost of missile Effect: The Dazzler and all missiles in its volley are +2 Initiative (applicable to Smart missiles) +2 to dodge anti-missile fire, +1 to strike. Dazzler is undetectable by any technological means and jams all sensor and communication systems; radar, sonar, radio, motion detectors, etc, within 100 feet of the missile. Originally conceived as an add-on module to existing missiles to cloak them from sensors, the Dazzler is a complete weapon system in its own right. Using a combination of technology based Electronic Counter Measures (ECM) augmented by the peerless spell craft of the Techno-Wizards of Lazlo, the Dazzler is a genuine missile penetration aid. After launch the ‘warhead’ activates, cloaking the missile from all technological forms of detection. This cloaking does not make the missile actually invisible however, leaving it detectable with unaided or aided eyesight. An example of aided eyesight is binoculars, whether they are electronic or not. In the case of electronic based optical devices, such as night vision or infrared goggles, a saving throw of 13 against magic is necessary. If the save is successful, the viewer can still see the missile with their natural eyesight, through the electronic optical device. If the save isn’t successful, they cannot see the incoming missile unless they were to discontinue use of the electronic optical device. To counter this flaw in the cloak, the sophisticated TW-ECM warhead projects three false images of the missile. This means for every active Dazzler, there are four missiles visible; the three false images and the one actual Dazzler. Forced to rely only on their natural eyesight to determine which is the real missile, those targeted by it find dodging or targeting the incoming missile with active anti-missile defenses is difficult. If a volley of these missiles are fired or if there is one of these within a volley of other missiles, it complicates the defenders picture even further. Despite its impressive ability to protect itself from detection and interception, that isn’t the primary purpose of the Dazzler; it’s to protect any missiles accompanying it during flight. To accomplish this feat, it projects a powerful jamming field, able to cover all missiles within a 100 foot diameter from electronic forms of detection such as radar. This prevents the volley from being targeted by long range counter-missiles or other radar guided active anti-missile systems. The limited range of the jamming effect means that for large numbers of missiles, more than one Dazzler must be used to cover the entire volley. For ease of reference, use the following when determining how fast a Dazzler travels; Mini-Missile - 1400 MPH, Short Range Missile – 650 MPH, Medium Range Missile – 1600 MPH, Long Range Missile – 2010 MPH. At these speeds and having only their natural eyesight to rely upon, the Dazzler gives a defender almost no time to react to it, just as the designers intended. As an example, if a mini-missile were visually detected at a range of one mile, an extremely unlikely feat considering the small size of a mini-missile, the defender would have just three seconds to see the incoming projectile, identify what it is and react to it!